<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Double Tuck'n'Trouble by One_Small_Writer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24953914">Double Tuck'n'Trouble</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/One_Small_Writer/pseuds/One_Small_Writer'>One_Small_Writer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Amy Santiago Loves Jake Peralta, Anxiety, Anxious Amy Santiago, But it's mild and only mentioned once, Crushes, Friendship, Gen, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mild Language, Pining, Rosa Diaz &amp; Amy Santiago Friendship, Rosa Diaz is a Good Friend, Scratching</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:26:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,835</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24953914</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/One_Small_Writer/pseuds/One_Small_Writer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>'When Amy really likes a guy she gets nervous and tucks her hair behind both ears at the same time'<br/>Rosa catches sight of Amy's doing her major 'I have a crush tell' through the window while (totally not) eavesdropping on her and Jake's breakroom conversation, and unable to help herself, drags her into to the bathroom to talk to her about it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago, Rosa Diaz &amp; Amy Santiago</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>86</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Double Tuck'n'Trouble</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sleuth Sisters has my entire heart, and while watching this episode back a few weeks ago I thought this little idea up :). I hope you enjoy my first work for the fandom!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> When Amy really likes a guy she gets nervous and tucks her hair behind both ears at the same time. </em>
</p><p>                                                                                                                 ***</p><p>Rosa couldn't help but want to eavesdrop when Jake went into the break room to talk to Amy. The two possible outcomes of what was about to happen were just too serious for her to not, so trying not to raise suspicion on what she was doing, she edged herself towards Terry’s desk, leaning against it as if she was waiting and angeling herself in a position where while she could see both of them clearly, they probably, hopefully, couldn’t see her.</p><p>Through, albeit badly, reading their lips she managed to make out an “I don’t date cops” from Amy and a “Same” from Jake before just giving up. Lip reading was difficult for anyone who wasn’t deaf or Amy and that’s all she really needed anyway.</p><p>She watched on as Jake walked out, wiping his hand over his face in defeat. Before she could go over and say something to him, to ask him casually how it went like she hadn’t seen the whole thing and then reassure him that maybe Amy had just put her walls back up again after her break up with Teddy, she caught sight of Amy in the window, right as she tucked her hair behind both her ears.</p><p>
  <em> Holy shit. No fucking way! </em>
</p><p>Without thinking about it, completely ignoring that she was supposed to be secretly watching, Rosa bolted to the break room door, getting there just as Amy did. Grabbing her by the wrist and without offering any explanation, she dragged her through the bullpen and to the bathroom, locking the door behind them.</p><p>“Rosa! Are you mad at me? Did I do something wrong? You’re not going to kill me, are you?” Amy asked frantically (And a little out of breath) as she looked up at Rosa, worry written across her flushed face.</p><p>“What? No dummy. Why would I want to- look, I promise I’m not going to kill you, I’m not mad and you didn’t do anything wrong. If any of those things were to happen I would talk to you about it, not drag you into a room to kill you. I wouldn’t do that to you, okay?” Rosa asked, staring back at her pointedly. The new level of friendship they’d reached in the past two years was sometimes still a little weird to Rosa, and sometimes she forgot how anxious Amy got over the little things that she thought to be normal.</p><p>“Okay, thank you,” Amy smiled smally, tension still clear on her face, “That’s, that’s good to know, but I assume you still want to talk about something, otherwise you wouldn’t have dragged me in here. So, what’s up?”</p><p>Rosa smirked, the perfect opportunity to tease Amy (Something she found great joy in doing) arising in front of her. She mimicked her past self and Amy simultaneously, tucking her hair behind her ears and giggling obnoxiously. “That. That’s what’s up”</p><p>Amy gaped at her, totally confused and a little shocked. “What on earth was that?” She asked, biting her lip to suppress a giggle. </p><p>“That was you” </p><p>Amy gasped, a little insulted. “What do you mean that was me? I don’t do that! What even was that?” She spluttered, her face turning pink as heat ran up her neck and cheeks.</p><p>“You may not realize you do this, but when you get a crush and get flustered over them, you do that. You tuck your hair behind your ears at the same time. The giggling may have been a bit of an exaggeration, but I wouldn’t put it past you.”</p><p>“I don’t do that!” Amy almost squealed, her heart thundering in her chest.</p><p>“Dude, yes you do. I’ve dealt with enough of your crushes to know. Trust me, it’s your tell.”</p><p>Amy couldn't believe what she was hearing. She could never recall ever doing that (Tucking her hair behind her ears! How shy and pathetic is that!) but apparently she did. And apparently it was pretty obvious.</p><p>But why did it matter now?</p><p>“Wow. I guess I never realized. But why are you bringing this up now?”</p><p>Rosa almost laughed out loud. How oblivious could she be? “Oh, hmm, let’s see. Maybe because I just witnessed first hand you do your major ‘I have a crush’ tell while staring, with quite intense heart eyes may I add, at Jake Peralta”</p><p>Amy gulped audibly, her eyes almost comedically wide as her hands instinctively flew up to her hair to twist strands of it around. Shit, she’d been caught. “What? I don’t have a crush on Jake, that’s crazy!” She stammered awkwardly. </p><p>“Don’t dick around with me Santiago. And give me your hands, we’re not getting to level one over this,” Reluctantly, Amy unraveled her hands from her hair and held them out to Rosa, who took them in her own, something Rosa learned helped Amy when she got worked up enough. Something about grounding her and the warmth of them, Rosa didn’t really question it when she told her, only telling her that she would help any way she could when she got anxious. Besides, Amy’s habits freaked her out a bit, so anything she could do to prevent them she’d happily do.</p><p> “Now, why won’t you admit you’ve got a crush on him? It’s obvious you like him.”</p><p>“What do you mean it’s obvious?” Amy asked quietly, looking down at her feet. Rosa rolled her eyes and couldn’t help but scoff.</p><p>“Well, you flirt with him constantly, don’t even think about denying it,” She added before Amy could protest, “You did your tell, you stare at him longingly constantly. I could go on but we’d be here for days so I’m not going to”. </p><p>Amy couldn’t help but begin to tremble. There’s no way she could deny it, especially to Rosa, but openly admitting it was something she’d never thought she’d have to do. Openly admitting it means that these feelings are real, actually real. Openly admitting it means she has to face the fact that she has a crush on one of her closest friends and can no longer repress her feelings to protect their friendship. Oh god, why did this have to happen?</p><p>“Amy, take a breath, it’s just a crush. What’s the big deal?”</p><p>“But it’s not just a crush to me! I’ve never felt how I feel about Jake with anyone ever! And that’s terrifying,” She ripped her hands from Rosa’s and turned to face the door, “I’m so scared that if I act upon these stupid feelings that are literally tearing me up inside that I’ll lose him! He’s one of the most important people in my life, I can’t lose him, Rosa. I can’t!”</p><p>Amy hadn’t realized she’d started crying until a gasping hiccup of a breath broke through her sentences. Furiously, she wiped the tears away, ashamed of crying over something so small. Rosa stared at her, completely dumbfounded at her outburst. How did they reach level four (Frantic emotional outbursts that include crying and a lot of yelling) this suddenly?</p><p>“Woah, Amy, hey… you can’t think like that. You’re not going to lose him!” She shook her head at the thought. </p><p>“Why not? Jake’s scared of emotions. He’ll find out how strong mine are and run for the hills” Amy hiccuped sadly. </p><p>Rosa couldn’t deny that she had a point there. Jake and emotions weren’t something that typically mixed, except these emotions, these emotions wouldn’t count. These emotions would send him over the moon. “Amy, look… oh for god sake give me your hands would you, you’re stressing me out” Rose took her hands off her arms without waiting for Amy to do it herself, choosing not to mention the red scratch marks lining the entire length of her upper arm (<em>Fantastic, level five, here we are</em>). “You’re not going to lose Jake because of this okay?”</p><p>“You don’t know that. There’s no way he reciprocates them anyway. It’s just a stupid little crush, I’ll get over it” Amy shook her head as if trying to shake the thought from her head before looking back at her shoes.</p><p>“Okay, A, you don’t know that he doesn’t like you, and B, based on what you told me earlier, this isn’t just a stupid crush. It’s so much more. It’s literally tearing you apart, you said it yourself” If only she could tell her the things Jake had said about her constantly, how hung up he’s been on her for the past year. Maybe then she could see what Rosa thought was obvious. Jake was in love with Amy.</p><p>Amy let out a stifled sob, unable to help herself. “This sucks” she whispered.</p><p>“I know, I know it sucks. And it’s going to for a while. But you can’t let it do this to you. You’re Amy fucking Santiago. You’re a strong as bad-ass, even if you don’t believe it. You’re stronger than a crush, and I know that whatever you decide to do about it will be the right decision, although I think we both know what you should do” Rosa replied honestly, causing Amy to sob once more before all but throwing herself at Rosa, completely throwing the already slightly breached ‘No Touch Rule’ out the window.</p><p>Rosa winced instinctively, her hands frozen in front of her before coming down to Amy’s back, holding her close, slightly to ensure her breathing was returning to normal, but mostly for comfort.</p><p>“Thank you” Amy whispered, her voice watery. ‘<em>I love you’ </em>she added in her head, but in fear of possibly scaring another person with her stupid emotions, she didn’t voice it, only squeezing tighter. When Rosa squeezed back, however, she’s pretty sure she understood.</p><p>“Always. Now, we’re gonna stay in here until you’ve completely calmed down, then we’re gonna clean you up because, no offense, you look like a right mess,” Amy let out a watery laugh at that, Rosa smirking along, “and then you’re gonna walk out of here with your head held high like the bad-ass you are. Sounds good?”</p><p>“Sounds great” Amy smiled.</p><p>Another 30 minutes later Amy and Rosa walked out of the bathroom together. Amy, making sure to keep her chin up, waltzed over to her desk and smiled warmly at Jake, starting a conversation with him almost immediately about just how good her sheep prank was.</p><p>Rosa watched on proudly from her own desk, though unable to stop herself from rolling her eyes at the idiocy of it all. Their stupid pining was getting to the point of damaging, and she couldn’t let her closest friends fall apart over their believed to be unrequited love. Maybe if they just opened their damn eyes and looked at themselves they’d realize just how in love they were with each other.</p><p><em> ‘Let’s just hope they get their shit together soon’ </em> She thought, ‘ <em> Or I’ll just have to force it out of them.’ </em></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>